theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2
Myths, Legends and Other Amazing Adventures of The Aquabats!, Volume 2 is The Aquabats!' fourth album. This album was released in 2000, only a year after their Previous Album. It was released on Fearless Records and Horchata Records. Myths, Legends and Other Amazing Adventures is a compilation of "rarities, b-sides, demos, and outtakes" (as the album cover says). It is comprised of songs that were made for The Floating Eye of Death! and never finished, songs that were written long before and never finished, and songs that were recorded, but not intended to be on an actual album. All songs were produced by Cameron Webb and The Aquabats except for track eight, Adventure Today, which was recorded and produced by Thom Wilson. For in-depth information about this album, visit the Myths and Legends section on The Aquabats! website, located here. Production History *There is an alternate copy of the album art floating around the internet that has a different colored rashguard and different building in he background. This has been confirmed by the artist, Parker Jacobs, to be a early proof. "We had to submit early versions to the label before we've finished even laying out the rest of the album." "...for Myths & Legends we were starting with more of a Greek theme. But after taking the band photo at Medieval Times, I switched it to a castle in the background." Track listing All songs were written by The Aquabats!. #"Robot Theme Song" – 1:05 #"Hey Luno" – 2:48 #"Pool Party" – 4:15 #"Pizza Day" – 4:04 #"Dear Spike" – 4:04 #"I Fell Asleep On My Arm" – 4:02 #"Radiation Song" – 3:23 #"Adventure Today" – 2:55 #"The Baker" – 3:47 #"Danger Woman" – 3:43 #"Worms Make Dirt" – 2:50 #"Sandy Face" – 2:58 #"The Wild Sea" – 5:45 Personnel * The MC Bat Commander - Vocals * Prince Adam - Synthesizer, Trumpet, Vocals, Theremin * Jimmy the Robot - Sax. Keyboards, Vocals * Crash McLarson - bass, Vocals * Mysterious Kyu - Guitar, Banjo, Programming * Dr. Rock - Drums, Percussion, Programming * Chainsaw - Guitar * Cat Boy - Trumpet, Vocals Uniforms On-Stage Antics Trivia * The Aquabats purposely decided to forgo their usual detailed CD booklet and instead include the album lyrics and commentary on their website. * The photo on the inside of the Aquabats in armor was taken at Medieval Times in Buena Park, CA. * The second track Hey Luno! is based on the animated series Luno The White Stallion. * The track Adventure Today! is based on the 1985 film The Goonies. * The breakdown in Pool Party! is the same as the bridge of the song Tom Sawyer by Rush * The bridge of the track The Baker features an homage to (and credible imitation of) David Bowie a la Ashes to Ashes. * The track Danger Woman! is based on the Atlanta area "Karaoke Crime Fighter" and super hero personality of the same name. Her voice is featured at the beginning of the song, as well as in the last 45 seconds of the track, The Wild Sea! *''I Fell Asleep On My Arm'' parodies many nu-metal bands such as Korn, Limp Bizkit, Rage Against The Machine, System of a Down and Kid Rock. For example, the intro is very similar to Korn's Blind, and in the final two minutes, the MC Bat Commander imitates Jonathan Davis's beat-boxing in Freak On A Leash, Zach De la Rocha's style of rapping whilst screaming the vocals at the same time, and incorporates parts from Kid Rock's song, Bawitdaba into his skat. Gallery Video Photos External links * The Aquabats' Website * The Myths and Legends Mini-site Category:Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2 Category:The Aquabats albums Category:Music